


Halloween Rain and Colds are a Pain

by RosieFreebatch



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: It's a chilly, rainy Halloween. Sherlock takes care of John, who's caught a miserable cold.





	Halloween Rain and Colds are a Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad some of you are enjoying this series! Here's a short, fluffy one in the spirit of the season, pardon the pun.

Other works in the series:

[Halloween Wishes and Pumpkin Spice Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443250)

[Fairy Lights and Christmas Delights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835638/chapters/29307159)

[Wedding Days and Valentine Displays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587189/chapters/31187421)

[Coffee Shops and Alpha Strops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121786)

Sherlock gently tapped John on the shoulder. John stirred and said something that came out muffled, then pushed his head back into the pillow, burrowing under the covers. Sherlock couldn't help but smile, his husband was adorable when he did that, looking like the little hedgehog that Sherlock sometimes affectionately called him. 

John unfortunately, had come down with a terrible cold thanks to a Sunday rugby practice in chilly, raw rain the coach refused to cancel. He started showing symptoms Tuesday morning but felt well enough to go to his classes. By Tuesday afternoon, he was in bed with body aches, a sore throat, and extreme fatigue. Sherlock had called John's professors to let them know he would not be in class today or the next. Sherlock also canceled his classes. St. Bart's allowed bonded mates to take sick time if the other was too to attend classes so they could care for them. 

Sherlock placed a hand on John's forehead. Still fever free, thank goodness. He tenderly brushed back some blond hair that was falling over his eyelashes. "Come on John. Wake up, take your medicine, and then you can go back to sleep," he gently urged.

"S'kay," John slurred, opening his dark blue eyes and letting out a big yawn. Sherlock chuckled. "You're cute when you're sleepy."

"S'ru," John mumbled, yawning again and sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" 

"Almost four in the afternoon," Sherlock answered, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Wow, I slept right through lunch," John answered. Then his stomach rumbled, and both men chuckled.

"Mrs. Hudson brought over some chicken noodle soup. Would you like a bowl?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded. "Ta, sounds great."

Sherlock motioned to the small plastic cup of red liquid sitting next to a bottle of water on the nightstand. "After you take your medicine."

John shook his head and laughed. "Yes, Alpha." He picked up the cup, squinted his eyes, and downed the medicine in one shot. "Ugh, that does not taste like cherry. False advertising." He handed Sherlock the cup and reached for the water bottle, quickly opening up the cap and taking a long drink to get the bitter aftertaste out of his throat. "Thanks love," he said when he was done.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sherlock asked.

"A little. Still achy, and my throat's a little scratchy but not as raw as last night."

Sherlock smiled. "Good." He stood up, wrapping his burgundy dressing gown tight around him. "I'll go heat up some soup. I skipped lunch and am feeling a bit hungry."

"Sherlock, you need to eat you git," John gently chided. "We can't have two sick people in the flat."

The lanky alpha grinned madly. "That means you'll be taking care of me."

John smirked. "I would anyway, sick or not." He blew his husband a kiss. "Now get me that soup, and some crackers if we have them."

"You're such a bossy omega," Sherlock softly scolded, leaning down to kiss John on the forehead.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"No, I wouldn't. I'll be right back."

John watched Sherlock leave their bedroom, admiring his lean frame. Even in wrinkled pajamas he still looked like a supermodel. He sighed happily, despite feeling like crap, and leaned back on the pillows, enjoying the sound of the heavy rain hitting the windows.

*****

 The soup had been warm, wonderful, and filling and now Sherlock was in bed next to John, watching his mate sleep peacefully. Sherlock still couldn't believe he was bonded and married, and to such a perfect omega like John. Even though they were wed on Valentine's Day, Sherlock always considered Halloween their true anniversary because it was the day they realized how much they wanted each other and wanted to be together. 

Sherlock leaned down and pressed a kiss to John's hair. "I love you," he whispered.

John snuggled closer to his genius. "Love you too," he mumbled back.

"I thought you were asleep," Sherlock said.

"Been drifting in and out, but drifting out more. This cold medicine really makes me drowsy."

Sherlock kissed his earlobe this time. "I know, but it's a stronger dose so you'll get better sooner."

"Thanks for getting it for me, I know how much you hate going to Tesco's."

"Anything for you John, even going to the shops."

John giggled, and Sherlock kissed John's forehead. "Happy Halloween."

"Oh yeah, so it is. I forgot all about it. But we couldn't have gone anywhere tonight, not with this weather," John replied as he turned and rested his head on Sherlock's chest.

"That's quite all right, I'd rather celebrate Halloween alone with you anyway," Sherlock confessed.

"You big softie," John said with a chuckle and raised his hand to ruffle Sherlock's dark curls. "You're so sweet." 

Before Sherlock could reply, his phone pinged. He reached back towards the nightstand and picked it up. It was a text from Molly Hooper, their friend. John looked at Sherlock, who mouthed "Molly." John nodded and burrowed back into Sherlock's chest.

_How's John feeling?_

Sherlock texted a reply.

A little better, but not 100 percent. He's staying home tomorrow and so am I.

Molly soon replied back.

_I'm staying home from classes tomorrow too._

_I just got back from the doctor,_ _had to take Vic._

_Poor thing has bronchitis._

_Got a prescription for antibiotics and he's in bed sleeping._

_We were planning to have some friends over and watch_

_the Hitchcock marathon on telly_ _but that's a no go._

_Maybe the four of us can do something next weekend._

That sounds fine. Let me know the details.

_I will. Talk to you soon, going back to check on Vic. Bye Sherlock._

Goodbye.

Sherlock put his phone back on the stand and wrapped his arms around John. "Molly wanted to know how you were feeling."

"That's nice of her to ask. What did you tell her?"

"You were a little better but not 100 percent. A lot better than Victor though, he has bronchitis."

John wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, that's even worse." He turned to face his husband. "I'm not tired anymore. Wanna watch some telly? I know it's not your thing---"

"Actually John I wouldn't be averse to some television tonight. Molly told me there's a Hitchcock marathon on. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me. How about we make popcorn and tea to go along with it?"

Sherlock placed a kiss on John's nose. "Good idea, especially the tea, that's just what you need to warm those aching bones of yours." He released himself from John's arms and got out of bed, grabbing his dressing gown. "I'll get started on it."

"And I'll get comfy on the sofa and wait for you, my gorgeous genius."

Sherlock preened a little at John's compliment, grinning at him. "I won't be long."

*****

The two lovebirds were snuggled together under their red fleece blanket, munching on popcorn, sipping tea, and watching Psycho. They were at the scene where Marian Crane was in the shower, when a loud clap of thunder ripped through the sky, causing both of them to slightly startle.

"Thunder? In October? On Halloween? In London? That's rare," John remarked.

"I certainly wasn't expecting that," Sherlock agreed.

The two paid it no mind and went back to the movie. The infamous murder scene was about to happen. The shower curtain was suddenly pulled open, the knife raised, and as the first screech of the violin screamed out, all of a sudden the living room and kitchen windows in the flat were illuminated with white-blue light, and then everything went dark.

"Jesus, you've got to be kidding me! A power outage!" John exclaimed.

"The weather's timing _is_ horrible," Sherlock dryly replied. "I'll go get the candles and the radio. You were wise to put new batteries in it last week."

"Ta love. I have my moments of intelligence every now and then," John happily joshed.

"You have them all the time John." Sherlock turned on the flashlight on his phone. "Oooooh," he moaned, the bright light shining on his face making him look spooky.

John laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "You goof. I love you."

Sherlock grinned wide and kissed John back. "I love you too. Now, those candles."

"They'll make things more romantic," John teased.

Sherlock gave him a wolfish smile, revealing his canines. "Oh they certainly will. Because I plan to snog you senseless after they're all lit."

"Okay, but you'll catch my cold," John warned.

"Don't care. It will give me an excuse to stay home and have you take care of me." 

"You think of everything, you crafty git."

"That I do."

Sure enough, on Friday, after classes were done and the two were back home, Sherlock started showing cold symptoms and by late evening, he was an aching, sneezing, whiny mess. John just took it in stride, asking Mrs. Hudson for more chicken noodle soup and picking up cold medicine from Tesco. It was going to be a long weekend, but he didn't mind. Sherlock had taken care of him, now it was his turn. And when he called Molly to tell her he and Sherlock weren't going to make it to Angelo's for dinner Saturday night, she was perfectly fine with it, as she was now sick too.

John went back to Tesco and stocked up on hand sanitizer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever you're doing this Halloween, I hope it doesn't rain and you don't get sick!


End file.
